


Weightless

by Destina



Series: Temptations [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Early Work, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-02
Updated: 1999-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/pseuds/Destina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan take a swim in an unusual location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August 1999; posted to AO3 in November 2015.

Obi-Wan Kenobi reveled in the feel of the cool water on his nude body as he dove through the small pool. Coruscant had turned unaccountably hot - problems with the climate control systems, Master Yoda said - and he'd begun to feel as though his blood were on fire. He'd suffered though a day of intense training, with his Master's body pressed against him time and again while his stance and posture were corrected. It had all been just too much. Qui-Gon wandered off to some meeting or other, and Obi-Wan had ended up here...in the sweet, lovely water. 

He sat back against the edges of the shallow pond, leaning his head back and watching Coruscant's night sky. With a grin, he started picking out patterns in the stars, as he had when he was just a young boy, sleeping under the canopy of stars on missions to distant systems. Qui-Gon would point at the twinkling points of light, and Obi-Wan would make up silly names for them, until his Master snorted with laughter and hugged Obi-Wan good night. 

At the thought of Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan's body began to do treacherous and totally predictable things. He closed his eyes, unable to rid himself of the image of Qui-Gon, strong and powerful, taking him slowly and carefully that first time on his twenty-second birthday, not so long ago. Of all the various ways they'd made love since, it was still his favorite memory...those hands on his ass, holding him still; the mouth on him, taking him deeper, the feeling of being possessed... 

"Obi-Wan." With a start, Obi-Wan jerked forward, to find Qui-Gon standing across from him at the water's edge, looking at him with a mixture of disapproval and amusement. "Come out of there this instant." 

"But Master, it's so hot..." Obi-Wan felt the mischief welling up within him and made no attempt to stop it. 

"Out." Now Qui-Gon sounded determined. 

"No." Obi-Wan stood up. Water sluiced off his lean, muscular body, and as he rose from the water, he revealed his erect cock, nudging up against his belly, tempting and willing. "You come in." 

"Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon growled, raking his eyes over the younger man's body, taking it all in, devouring it like a predator toying with a small animal. "Be careful what you ask for." 

Obi-Wan reached down a hand, sliding it across his abdomen and wrapping it around his cock. "I'll beg, if you like." 

Qui-Gon's hands had stripped away his tunic before the last word passed Obi-Wan's lips, and the leggings and boots were just behind the tunic, flying sideways onto the ground as he waded into the water. He dove forward, body cutting cleanly through the water, and surfaced in front of Obi-Wan, hands locking onto the slender hips for leverage as he stood. Inches apart, they surveyed one another for a moment before Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan against him, lips descending on his Padawan's in a kiss of momentary domination. Obi-Wan welcomed it, permitted it, invited that mouth to draw deeper, waited impatiently for that tongue to slip between his lips, caught and sucked it in. 

Low sounds started deep in Obi-Wan's throat, and he waited impatiently for teeth to close on the skin that restrained those sounds. Lips touched, moved away; teeth fastened on those sensitive spots, and Obi-Wan hissed his approval, his need, as he pressed his palms against Qui-Gon's shoulders, hands rising to wrap around the larger man's neck, pulling him even closer into the curve of his throat. His mouth opened against his Master's ear, and he whispered the words, making them less a suggestion than a command. "Fuck me," he said, lips curling in a triumphant smile. 

Qui-Gon pushed Obi-Wan backwards, his hand closing around the cock which taunted him, stroking even as Obi-Wan tried to make his legs move in the direction Qui-Gon wanted. Impatient, Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan from the water, moving him bodily to the edge of the pool, setting him down hard before his mouth descended over Obi-Wan's cock, plummeting down, throat expanding to take all of his Padawan in. Obi-Wan howled, pure pleasure expanding within him. His eyelids fluttered closed over eyes which reflected only the infinite, primal wisdom of the soul, the single thought which pounded though him like a heartbeat, the need to be a part of the man who was swallowing him whole. 

Obi-Wan felt his spine melting, his hips taking up matters of their own volition, his body entirely out of his control, bent to Qui-Gon's will. Nothing existed but his Master, and his desire. He opened his legs farther at Qui-Gon's insistent touch, craving the exploration which followed. Uncontrollable tremors shook the hard muscles of his thighs, as the merciless warmth left him, and indigo eyes locked to his, waiting, as a soft, deceptively gentle kiss was pressed against his stiff, angry cock. 

"What!" Obi-Wan gasped, raising his hands to touch himself. He was easily restrained. 

"Say it again," came the command, eyes narrowed, hands pinning him with brute strength, bringing Obi-Wan to the brink on terms that would not be negotiated. 

"Fuck me!" Obi-Wan demanded, and he was lifted, felt himself moving through water, the cold shock of it thrown aside as he was filled with searing heat, secure in the strength of arms which held him in place. He wrapped his legs around Qui-Gon, and watched his Master, head tilted back. Qui-Gon's grunts of pleasure echoed about them, joining with Obi-Wan's throaty words to become strange, exotic music. Suddenly, there was no need for thought, because the music was inside him, cascading through him, vibrating around them both until the universe was only a single note, drawn out and completed with exquisite beauty. 

Obi-Wan dropped his head down against the broad chest, as he was carefully lowered, and a shudder wracked him as the chill of the water reached him through his rapturous haze. 

"Obi-Wan?" came the husky words, as lips touched every beloved feature on his face. 

"Yes, Master?" 

"Next time you invite me for a swim...could you choose someplace other than the Temple courtyard?" 

A soft chuckle was his only reply.


End file.
